Mi alma reclama
by cielphantomville
Summary: Mi alma reclama, reclama con llanto...


Dioses del Digimundo, gracias por la inspiración. Eso salió a la primera después de ver la primera ova de Digimon Aventure tri y espero que sea el primero de muchos… muchos más.

Creo que no tiene avances ni dad por el estilo. Simplemente es una idea que me vino del final de 02 y ahora con los hechos planteados alrededor de la relación de Tai y Matt.

 **Mi alma reclama**

La habitación se encuentra a oscuras pero no me importa, es mejor dejarla así, de esa forma puede imitar un poco mi estado de ánimo. En mi mano derecha el frio cristal de un vaso de Wiski es mi único confort, mientras que mi derecha sostiene el peso del único que aún tiene algún valor, mi guitarra.

Mi vista hace mucho que se encuentra clavada en la avenida, las luces de las farolas y los coches que pasan a gran velocidad son la única iluminación de la que dispongo. Las personas caminan presurosas agitadas, completamente inmersas en su propio mundo. Ninguno de ellos tiene conciencia de mi contemplación y cuanto menos de mis tristezas. Pero claro, ¿quién pensaría que yo, el gran Yamato Ishida, aeronauta de renombre, pudiera tener alguna pena?

No cuando, como cada viernes, vuelvo de un encuentro casual con alguna dama. Encuentro que solo acentúa el asco que siento por mi vida y conducta.

 _ **He tenido en mi vida muchos amores**_

 _ **He tenido fortuna y he tenido placeres**_

 _ **Casi mil corazones,**_

 _ **me han adorado pero hoy ninguna está a mi lado**_

Durante mi vida he tenido muchos beneficios, empezando por mi apariencia física, un cabello rubio y ojos azules capaces de cautivar a cualquiera, y en ese mismo tenor podría mencionar que a pesar de mi aterida personalidad poseo un sexapil irresistible. Nací con suerte y talento, cualidades que supe aprovechar en mi beneficio de una y mil maneras.

Mi niñez quizás no fue la mejor pero tenía amigos, uno en especial, cuya mano siempre estaba tendida para mí, una persona que me miraba y cuidaba con esmero, un ser que deje de lado en varias ocasiones cuando al llegar a la adolescencia descubrí el amor que me podían proporcionar las mujeres.

Por aquel entones forme una banda musical que solo logro volverme aún más popular, y aumento mi ego al considerarme irresistible y que sin embargo, no lograba aplacar una vocecita en mi interior que gritaba desesperada cuando pasaba la noche con alguna de mis conquistas y que yo ignoraba categóricamente porque no me convenía escucharla.

Porque lo que gritaba era un error, eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro. Nadie en su sano juicio buscaría en su acompañante, siempre una despampanante señorita, los ojos, la sonrisa o hasta el dulce aroma de su mejor amigo.

 _ **La mujer siempre buena a mí me quería**_

 _ **y yo como siempre amor les fingía...**_

 _ **¿quién te crees que eres?**_

 _ **a mí me pregunto qué engañas y mientes**_

 _ **Como ninguno**_

Poco a poco los nombres se fueron acumulando y en algún punto se volvieron solo eso, nombres, porque ni el rostro de ellas lograba recordar, habían sido para mí aventuras de una noche, un contacto irrelevante después de un placer pasajero.

Al llegar a casa me sentía seco, con la necesidad de recibir calor humano, de saber que no estaba perdido, olvidado. Un requerimiento nunca saciado porque en mi silencioso hogar no había nadie para recibirme

 _ **Mi alma reclama, reclama con llanto,**_

 _ **porque si yo era el mejor hoy estaba solo, solo, solo**_

 _ **no tenía nada, nada, nada,**_

 _ **hasta hoy comprendo que todo se paga**_

 _ **hasta hooooy comprendo por qué mi corazón está muriendo**_

Pero como la vida no se detiene llegue sin darme cuenta a la madurez aun buscando y deseando dar cariño sin lograrlo. Y decidí levantar una farsa con la esperanza de que con el tiempo se volviera real… elegí esposa. Pero como mi corazón parecía estar muerto creí conveniente pedírselo a quien ya conocía y sabía manejar.

Nada de sorpresas desagradables o malos entendidos.

Me case con Sora, mi amiga de la infancia. La fiesta fue grandiosa y ella reía contenta mientras yo solo podía admirar como trascurría el evento sin la menor pisca de felicidad. Para mí era solo un requisito para mantener a cualquiera lejos de mi vida, de pensamientos, de mi corazón. Una mentira que ahora era mi vida perfecta. Mantuve mi mascara durante todo el evento, una sonrisa gastada que ya nadie diferenciaba si era real o no.

Y entonces algo hizo a mi seco y maltrecho corazón latir. Él me miraba sonriente, sus ojos destellaban cual hermosas amatistas robándome el aliento, su porte enfundado en un sencillo traje sastre me hizo desear estrecharlo entre mis brazos, me hizo desear que fuera su mano la que hace algunas horas sostuve en el altar para jurarle amor eterno y sin embargo, él sin consideración alguna corrió a abrazarme felicitándome efusivamente, apuñalando sin saberlo mi hermosa fantasía.

Sora nunca lo supo, o si llego a sospechar mi carencia de sentimientos asía su persona, lo disimulo muy bien durante años.

 _ **La mujer siempre buena, a mí me quería**_

 _ **y yo como siempre amor les fingía**_

 _ **¿Quién te crees que eres?**_

 _ **a mí me... pregunto. Que engañas y mientes**_

 _ **Como ninguno**_

Desde el principio me programé tener hijos, desde el inicio todo estaba planeado o al menos eso fue lo pensé. Porque nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes ir consumiéndome en este sentimiento de soledad que poco a poco carcomía mi alma.

Sin saber cómo ocurrió, o tal vez sí, fue cuando él me dijo que se casaría que me vi quedando con alguien más a espaldas de mi esposa. Comencé a llegar tarde a casa, a pasar menos tiempo con mi familia, situación que fue a peor tras la feliz noticia de que ÉL sería papá.

Y paso lo que tenía que pasar, Sora se hartó de mi conducta y me pidió el divorcio. Divorcio que no tarde en concederle sin el menor rastro de remordimiento.

 _ **Mi alma reclama, reclama con llanto,**_

 _ **porque... si tenía amor**_

 _ **porque... si yo era el mejor**_

 _ **hoy estaba solo, solo, solo,**_

 _ **no tenía nada, nada, nada**_

 _ **hasta hoy comprendo que todo se paga,**_

 _ **hasta hoooooy comprendo porque mi corazón...**_

 _ **se está muriendo. De soledad, de soledad...**_

 _ **Está muriendo...**_

Hoy mirando por la ventana mientras en mis brazos descansa el único amor real que he tenido, mi guitarra, la hago sonar mientras mi voz la acompaña creando esta canción que ya nadie escuchara porque en uno de mis muchos errores deje la música para dedicarme a la astronomía.

 _ **MI ALMA RECLAMA, RECLAMA CON LLANTO...**_

Nunca supe ser sincero con migo mismo, ni aprendí a aceptar y a luchar por lo que realmente quería. Durante mis horas amargas acompañadas de Wiski, ahora más frecuentes de lo que me gustaría admitir, a veces me pongo a imaginar que hubiera sido de mi vida si en lugar de entregarme a buscar en las mujeres la felicidad, hubiera tenido el valor de tomar la mano de mi mejor amigo.

Cuál hubiera sido mi destino de haber sido sincero con migo mismo y en lugar de pedirle matrimonio a Sora, intentando hipócritamente encubrir lo que sentía, hubiera seguido mis impulsos y besado al portador del valor para hacerle saber la verdad de mi cariño asía él.

Y aunque sé que de nada sirve pensar en él hubiera, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo aquello y considerar en si estaría bien, a pesar tantos errores, intentar llegar a su corazón. Si mi existencia aún puede recuperar su curso. Si él podría perdonarme y aceptarme después de tanto daño y mentiras.

A pesar de mi estado de ebriedad aun logro escuchare la puerta abriéndose y los pasos presurosos acercándose a mí. Con una sonrisa torcida lo recibo, elevo mi bebida y brindo por él.

Me pongo en pie y camino tambaleante hasta estar de frente a él. El dulce aroma que siempre lo ha caracterizado me llena los sentidos. Chocolate. Exquisito manjar que me muro por probar.

—Yamato...

Lo escucho decir mi nombre y al ver aquella preocupación implícita en sus expresivos y hermosos ojos me hace creer que quizás no terminare solo. Que aun puedo tentar a mi suerte si puedo dejar de mentirme creyéndome el mejor, para aceptar que en realidad no soy más que un farsante.

—Taichi...

.

.

.


End file.
